


Hunger

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ficlet, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey undresses Svetlana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

    The room is dark as it always is. The grungy windows can only manage to bring in rays of gray, foggy light which only have dusty surfaces and painful, suppressed memories to shine upon. Mickey enters, strutting towards the cloud of smoke hovering above the mother of his child. Svetlana takes a graceful puff from her lipstick-smeared cigarette and caresses her stomach with the opposite hand. She wears nothing but a black lace thong and her husband's baggy, old work shirt covered in paint splatters over a belly that isn't enough pronounced yet to stretch the fabric.  
  
    Lustful eyes are locked on Mickey as he steps closer, knees grazing the side of the filthy mattress as Lana slowly hooks her spread legs around his thighs. He glances into his wife's typically blank eyes which are now blown wide with the sexual hunger of a prisoner.They haven't fucked in weeks and business at the spa has been slow the past few days. Lana's hormones leave her constantly starved for her husband's touch and she's fairly certain that today's the day.  
  
    Oh, how she craves the reality of being bent over their bed, Mickey's firm grip on her widening hips as he pounds relentlessly into her till she can't remember her name; until he calls it out as he fills her with the familiar substance of release.  
  
    Mickey hooks his fingers into the hem of the shirt. Lana places the cigarette between Mickey's lips and raises her arms. The boy lifts the fabric upward and off her still slim figure, revealing a pair of milk-filling breasts and a dome of flesh in which lays a hopeless future.  
  
    The hunger in Svetlana's eyes quickly turns to confusion as Mickey turns and steps away, tugging the shirt over his head, fitting it to his torso. The confusion fades into disappointment as he hands her back the cigarette, not making eye contact again as if the first time was a huge mistake. The disappointment dissolves into solemn when Mickey walks out of the room and she hears him leave the house.


End file.
